Quería decirte que te a
by Makensi1618
Summary: -Sabes, quería decirte que te a...- ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Esto en realidad estaba pasando! Adrien se le estaba declarando. Es verdad que lo había notado más cercana a ella en los últimos días, hasta el punto de poder decirle cuatro palabras seguidas sin tartamudear. ¡Pero ella nunca imaginó que esto pasaría! ¡Esto sólo pasa en los libros, no en la vida real!


Era una mañana soleada en Paris, y como de costumbre, los estudiantes del colegio François Dupont aprovechaban al máximo la hora de descanso.

Algunos disfrutaban el aire freso, mientras que otros preferían ir a la biblioteca a jugar o ver las partidas de videojuegos que se realizaban en el momento.

Nuestra pequeña azabache se encontraba en el patio, sentada en una banca mientras veía el cielo, esperando que alguna idea para un diseño llegara a ella...

-No tengo nada, Tikki- Exclamó frustrada- Siento que cuando quiero una idea, esta nunca aparece-.

-No te preocupes Marinette- El místico ser rojo asomó su cabeza -Sólo necesitas relajarte-.

-Supongo que eso haré- Se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigir su vista al cielo. Cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. Deseando sentir la brisa golpear suavemente su rostro, para así lograr relajarse.

-¡Marinette!- Pero una voz en particular resonó a lo lejos.

Ella conocía esa voz, esa era la voz que lograba acelerar su pulso en un segundo. Y al percatarse de ello, la parisina se levantó de golpe de la banca.

-¿A-Adrien?- Balbuceo antes de tener al blondo a su lado.

-Hola Marinette, por fin te encuentro- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Se veía un poco acelerado, como si hubiese estado corriendo por varios lugares.

-¡H-Hola!- Gritó con emoción la nombrada.

-Bueno, sabes... Yo quería- Adrien dejó la frase incompleta para poder tomar aire y luego botarlo en un suspiro -Debo decirte algo importante-.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?- Por la mente de la chica, lo único que pasaba eran las formas de declaración de Adrien... Pero nadie podía juzgarla. Ver a tu crush, con la respiración acelerada por haber corrido (posiblemente en tu búsqueda) diciendo que quiere decirte algo importante emocionaría a cualquiera.

-Sabes, quería decirte que te a...- ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Esto en realidad estaba pasando! Es verdad que había notado a Adrien más cercana a ella en los últimos días, hasta el punto de poder decirle cuatro palabras seguidas sin tartamudear.

Su nuevo record personal.

Pero sólo en sus sueños y mayores fantasías creyó que esto estaría sucediendo.

¡Adrien se le iba a declarar!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!- Exclamó sin pena y con mucha fuerza la azabache interrumpiendo al chico -¡TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA!- Pequeñas lágrimas de emoción brotaban de su cara mientras veía la cara del rubio sorprenderse.

-¡Sabía que tú también sentías lo mismo! ¡Nos casaremos y tendremos tres hijos de nombre Emma, Hugo y Louis al igual que un hámster! ¿Te gustan los hámster, verdad?- Marinette se abalanzó a los brazos del rubio con fuerza, siendo correspondida al instante.

-Marinette...- La voz de Adrien se volvió dulce y un poco incomoda -Yo sólo quería decirte que te andaba buscando Alya-.

Al escucharlo, algo en Marinette se rompió, seguido de la gran vergüenza que la cubrió. Convirtiendo así aquellas dulces lágrimas de felicidad en lágrimas saladas de decepción y miedo.

-Ahora Adrien pensará que estoy loca, y no querrá hablarme ni acercarse a mí de nuevo en su vida. Posiblemente terminará hablando mal de mí a su padre o a la prensa y terminaré viviendo con mis padres toda la vida sin posibilidad de conseguir un empleo, o peor, terminaré viviendo en la calle, en un callejón oscuro con una caja de cartón como cama y un periódico de sábana, que tendrá como enunciado principal el día de su boda con Kagami, Lila o Chloe- Pensó la chica mientras arrugaba con sus puños la chaqueta del rubio.

-Yo jamás haría eso Mari- Susurró Adrien. Y lo que quedaba de orgullo en Marinette se esfumó. ¿Qué tanta suerte se debía tener como para pensar en voz alta en esa situación? ¿No se suponía que ella portaba el amuleto de la buena suerte? ¿Acaso era una venganza del mundo por haberse comido la última galleta de chocolate te Tikki? Ella enserio lo lamentaba, no creyó que eso fuera algo tan especial para la rojiza

Pudo jurar que vio como su alma salía de su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa de superioridad se alejaba de ella... Dejándole todo el problema en sus manos.

-Y aunque suene un poco raro... A mí también me gustan los hámster-.

En definitiva, esa no fue la respuesta que Marinette esperaba, y menos esperó que la conversación siguiera junto al vergonzoso tema. Tal vez fue la conversación más extraña que pudieron haber tenido entre ellos. Ya que ninguno encontró el valor suficiente para separarse, la conversación se basó en susurrar las preguntas y respuestas suavemente en el oído del contrarío. Causando leves escalofríos de vez en cuando, a la vez que pequeñas risas o suspiros.

Pero resumiendo toda la historia.

A ninguno de los dos le disgustó el futuro que el otro tenía planeado. Aunque cada uno tuviera un protagonista diferente a su lado, algún día acabarían sabiendo que ellos soñaban un futuro con ellos mismos.

Sin contar que el receso acabó, y Marinette nunca fue al encuentro con Alya.


End file.
